ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Hack Wire
Hack Wire (ハック·ワイヤー Hakku Waiya) is a young, skilled hacker from Ponyville. She is a main character in Gadget Agents. She made her first, cameo appearance in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. Early Life She lost her parents at a young age, thus being raised on an orphanage before being adopted by her new foster parents. At the age of 5, she learned how to hack computers and destroy the virus inside her father's computer. Eventually, she gained a cutie mark, which is a target symbol. She and her family moved to Ponyville 2 years later. There, she pulled several pranks using her hacking skills. On a few occasions, she use her hacking skills to help people. At one point, she met a pony named Screw Bolt, an owner of a local tech shop. Present Life Gadget Agents Personality She is hot-headed, act-before-she-thinks, reckless, adventurous and tomboyish pony. Due to her brashness, she sometimes attack an enemy without a strategy, though she has perfect synch fighting alongside her best friend, Sentotchi. As she is very tomboyish, she dislikes girly clothes and rather wear pants than dresses. She tends to get overly excited when her team got a difficult mission due to adventurous behavior. She can be very mischevious and childish. Due to this, she has a tendecy for pranking people. It is late revealed that she pranks people when she was very young to escape her pain of losing her parents. She is also a movie digest, oftenly referencing a situation similar to the movies or series she watches on TV. She has a habit of making jokes or messing around at an innapoppirate time, which sometimes lead her to recieve a headslap from Zoey. She does, however, care for anyone around her. She mostly cares for Sentotchi as she is her best friend. While she has a mixed friendship with Zoey, she cares for her as well. For a few times, she has a rather sympathetic side to her, as there have been a few times she actually cried. Physical Appearance She has a grey coat, black (spiky) mane and tail and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a red-coloured target symbol. Powers and Abilities 'Hacking Skills' She is a very, skilled hacker. As such, she can gain access to even the most, top-secret files. She oftenly use this skill to prank people. At a few occasions, her hacking skills prove to be very useful at a desperate time. 'Mission Memory Hacking Device 5000k' Her personal gadget powered by the Mission Memories. Any Mission Memory inserted will access various power-ups. It is powerful even without the Mission Memories. *'Faiz (555) Mission Memory' - Iniciates a Lightining attacks. *'Kaixa Mission Memory' - Iniciates a powerful laser. *'Delta Mission Memory' - Iniciates a Gatling Gun attack. *'W Mission Memory' - Iniciates blast similar to the Trigger Magnum. *'Axel Mission Memory' - Allows Hack Wire to move at super speed. *'Orga Mission Memory' - Combines the three powers of the first three Mission Memories, as well as transforming Hack Wire to her Spirit Form. *'Alpha Mission Memory' - Used in conjustion with the Orga Mission Memory, allowing the Hacking Machine to transform to it's powerful upgraded version, as well as transforming Hack Wire to her Super Spirit Form. *'Den-O Mission Memory' - Creates a time portal. 'Spirit' She is bounded with the Brave Spirit, Li'rozoa, earning her the time of the "Embodiment of Bravery". After gaining the Orga Mission Memory, she gained access to the spirit's powers. 'Spirit Form' Hack Wire transform into her Spirit Form once the Orga Mission Memory is inserted to the Mission Memory Hacking Device 5000k. In this form, her mane and tail grew longer and gained yellow accents. Her eyes also became light blue. 'Super Spirit Form' Hack Wire upgraded her Spirit Form after inserting the Alpha Memory to the Mission Memory Hacking Device 5000k in conjuction with the already inserted Orga Mission Memory. The length of her hair is the same as her first Spirit Form, with the only difference is that they are gold-coloured. Relationships 'Sentotchi' When Hack Wire and Sentotchi met in the first episode, they quickly get along, leading them to become best friends. Both of them usually battle enemies in pair. There is a rather big difference between the two: Hack Wire is mischevious and attack enemies without thinking ahead while Sentotchi is a careful person and thinks ahead before attacking an enemy. Despite these differences, they are best friends nevertheless. Background Information *Her cutie mark being a target symbol is a reference as to how hackers usually pick random targets on any systems for them to hack. *Her frienemy relationship with Zoey is almost similar to Gibbs and Dinozzo's in the hit-CBS series NCIS, including the iconic head-slap gag. Her personality is also similar to Tony Dinozzo himself, examples that both being a movie digest and jokes around at a wrong time. Category:Fanon Works Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters